case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker
The Bunker is one of three maps available for play in the Multiplayer, and is the setting of Episode 3: Biological Waste. Description The Bunker is a large underground complex consisting of four distinct sectors connected through winding maze-like corridors. The arena is very poorly lit and dusty, giving the impression that the area is neglected or possibly abandoned. Many walls have collapsed creating unintentional pathways between rooms, and the area seems to be powered through the use of generators throughout the area. Two exits lead into and out of the Bunker, with one in sector A and one in Sector B. During Episode 3 it is revealed that the Bunker connects to a large underground testing facility designed to manufacture and experiment with Epicurean Chloride, a gas that causes hallucinations. Episode 3 The Bunker is the main setting of Episode 3, which is accessed after Jack Bishop falls into the hole in The Cafeteria during the ending of Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten. The layout is identical to it's appearance in the multiple, however the exit at A1 leads to the underground testing facility. Multiplayer The gameplay of the Bunker varies depending on which role the player has taken, and is randomly allocated when the match begins. The Survivors goal is to escape the arena alive and the animatronic's goal is to kill at least one Survivor before they can successfully escape. The Survivors need to activate three generators to turn the power on, find the blue key to unlock C1 or the green key to unlock A3, activate the generator in the unlocked area, and finally escaping through either exit. The keycard's locations are randomly generated, and opening either of the two exits require the Survivor to use the computer by the door. There is no minigame to open the exit door, however it does require the player to stand in one place for a long amount of time while the door opens, leaving them vulnerable to attack. More than one Survivor can work on a generator at one time which speed up the progress made on it, but only one Survivor can work on the door at a time. Animatronics have a mechanic known as Energy. This meter will deplete as the player sprints through the map or uses any of the animatronics unique skills. If the meter depletes to the last two bars, or runs out entirely, the animatronic will stall and will become immobile while it recharges. The meter can be refilled voluntarily by standing in place until it ticks up. This is to prevent the animatronic from spamming special moves in an uncontrolled manner. Animatronics will also move noisily, especially while sprinting, which will give their position away to nearby Survivors. The amount of noise generated while sprinting varies depending on the animatronic being played. Trivia *The Bunker is the only map to take place underground. *The Bunker is the first map to appear in the multiplayer before appearing in the main game. Gallery Episode 3 Wolf door.jpg|The Wolf guarding the door in D3 Theatre.jpg|The lecture theatre Test tubes.jpg|The giant test tubes Tube mask.jpg|The mask found in the broken tube Vent.jpg|The scratched vent Multiplayer Generator multiplayer.jpg|One of the generators Green key card.jpg|The green keycard Blue key card.jpg|The blue keycard Pointer crouched.jpg|The Pointer attempting to hide from the Bull Category:Locations Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer